


Finally

by superhumanwriter



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, Finally, M/M, Marriage Equality, Written in honor of today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:41:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4213560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superhumanwriter/pseuds/superhumanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriage Equality is finally a thing in Westeros. Written in honor of today. Renly/Loras and Sansa/Margaery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> AN: In honor of marriage equality being a thing in the US today, I wrote this to celebrate. I’m so excited. This is so big. We have a long way to go, but this is a milestone, and heck yeah, we should celebrate! Also I know this isn’t how city hall marriages work, it’s for the fic

They’re all tense. All in the same room, Margaery is leaning into Sansa, Renly and Loras are holding hands, and it happens. It’s announced on live television

Sansa starts crying immediately and Margaery is too.

“Will you marry me?” She asks and Sansa keeps crying. Happy tears. Years of being unsure and mocked and not seen as real have passed for this moment to come.

“Yes! A million times over, yes!” Margaery slides a gorgeous silver ring down Sansa’s finger. It’s a perfect fit.

Renly and Loras are still in the apartment a few feet away--Renly is bending down on one knee and Loras is saying a single word over and over. Yes.

“We need to go to city hall.”  Margaery tells her brother and he hugs her harder than he ever has in her entire life.

“We do too.” He says and Renly gives him a teary eyed grin. Years of waiting and not being seen as real or natural have led to this. He kisses Loras so hard he forgets where he starts and Loras ends. Sansa is hugging Margaery, and it’s all beautiful. All over Westeros, people are rushing to get married, the news tells them and Sansa lets go of Margaery to give her the ring she bought a year ago. Waiting for this day.

“Oh Sansa, it’s beautiful.” Margaery says, and they kiss again.

“Right. City hall.” Loras says and they all remember, laughing with a few tears mixed in. There’s a long way to go, but for them, it’s a huge step in Westeros.

 

finis

 

 


End file.
